Judgment Day
by TheMusicGirl
Summary: I'm sorry for the very unoriginal title. This is basically short drabbles about Jenny's death.
1. Jenny

Jenny was on of my favorite characters, and I'm so upset that they killed her off. This is just a series of short pieces, one for each main character about Jenny's death. This first one is giving more details, as I invisioned, to her death. The drabbles are in order of finding out about her death.

This is my first NCIS fanfiction. And unfortunately, I don't own any of the characters.

* * *

Judgment Day

Jenny

I watched Mike as he went out the side door to the water tap. My attention was then turned to the window. It wasn't like there was much to look at, out here in the Middle-Of-No-Where California. Oh, a tumbleweed. How interesting. I thought about what Mike had said. Maybe he was right. Maybe I should have talked to Jethro. About us, about my illness, about everything. I knew I still loved him, but the Director in me forced me not to. But still. I didn't know how much longer I would be on this earth. I should have said something before. My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a car. They had come. I quickly moved away from the window so they couldn't see me.Damn. Of course Mike wasn't here now. Damn that stupid tea. But then again, this wasn't his battle to fight. It was mine. I moved across the room, a yard or so away from the door, trying to anticipate their moves. I didn't know how much good that would do me. There were certain to be more of them than there were of me. I swallowed, ready to face whatever there was to face. The door burst open. I automatically started shooting rounds. One down. I felt a pain in my shoulder and stifled a cry before shooting again, and receiving another shot to my arm. There was a bang to my right and a pain in my side. I swiveled and shot. Two down. The pain was horrible. I fell to one knee, shooting again. Three down. I realized too late that there was still one that I had not killed yet. He shot and hit me several times, but I got him too, and he fell. Four down. I collapsed, the blood flowing down my arm and my front. I struggled to stay awake, hoping that someone would come. My life flashed before my eyes. Paris, Serbia, Egypt, Washington. My father and mother, Jethro, Ducky, Ziva, Tony, Abby, Tim. All the things I should I have done. All the things I should have said. All the things I should have resolved. It was no use. My world sunk into darkness, forever.


	2. Ziva

Judgment Day

Ziva

I was the one who found her. Jen, my former partner and friend. She had been one of my few friends that I loved, and trusted with my life. I knew, before Tony even checked, that she was dead. She would not have been so still, so vulnerable if she were alive. I wondered if she had taken all four men down by herself. I would not have been surprised if she had. At least she had died fighting. An honorable death. Seeing all that blood on her, it almost made me sick. Not because it was blood. But because it was _her_ blood. I looked at her face and I was disturbed. She looked like she was in a troubled sleep, not peaceful at all. What had her dying thought been? I did not want to think about it. How were we ever going to be able to tell Gibbs? He would never forgive us.


	3. Tony

Judgment Day

Tony

They all said it wasn't my fault. How could they? If I hadn't been my stupid, spoiled, self, I would have listened to Ziva and kept better tabs on her. And now, she was dead. I couldn't get over it. We had gotten to know each other so well, especially when Gibbs left. She had trusted me. And now, I had failed her. I had failed NCIS. So much for being a Senior Field Agent. I wouldn't have been surprised if Gibbs had fired me the minute he found out. But I wasn't. Instead, I kept getting told that it wasn't my fault. But how would they know? Ziva should have blamed it all on me. She was the one who wanted to keep close to her. But I was the one who delayed it. Oh, I was so stupid! And because of me, the greatest Director that NCIS had ever had was now dead.


	4. Gibbs

I had a lot of trouble with Gibbs, and I'm not sure if it's quite as much in character as the others are. Enjoy!

* * *

Gibbs

I had called her cell phone, expecting to hear some smart ass comment about how I was acting like an overprotective husband. Instead, I got DiNozzo and David, who told me that Jenny was dead. At first I wanted to blame someone. Why weren't DiNozzo and David with her? But they were given a direct order to take the day off. There was nobody at fault. Just Jen being her stubborn self. Oh Jen. She had been my partner, my lover, my friend, my boss. She had been so much to me. But it was she who left me. I guess her career was more important to her than I was. But we had developed a certain kind of friendship, that included smart remarks at each other, bickering, and occasional shouting matches. But there had been times when she would look at me, and I saw something that could have been regret. I guess I will never know.


	5. Ducky

Ducky

I knew her time was short. She had been sick for a while, though it wasn't completely obvious. I had always hoped that she would live a long and happy life, which I guess was rather unrealistic of me, seeing as being the Director of an armed Federal agency was risky business. But none-the-less, I had predicted that she would be able to live a relatively normal life, save for taking pills, for at least 6 months. She would at least live for another 6-8 months before her body would simply not function. It would have been slow, and very painful. The gradual loss of motor skills would have killed Jenny. I hated to think it, but being killed in the line of duty might have been a much less painful, quicker, death than what had lied in store for her. I found myself, over the body bag, preparing to do the autopsy of my dear friend. This was not something I was looking forward to doing.


	6. Tim

I also had some trouble with McGee...

* * *

McGee

I had always felt that out of the team, I was the one who was the least closest to the Director. Sure, we had talked, done ops together, but we didn't really know each other as well. It was to be expected. She had known Gibbs, Ducky, and Ziva longer. And Abby, well, girls just bond quickly I guess. So her death, as sad as I was about it, didn't have as big of an impact on me as it did everyone else. Gibbs had been her lover, Ducky had been her friend, Ziva had worked with her, and Abby had just gotten attached to her. I felt it was my duty to try and hold the team together now. Gibbs was preoccupied, and Tony was full of self blame, with Ziva trying to talk him out of it, and Abby was just, well, emotional Abby. Time will heal.


	7. Abby

Abby

I couldn't believe she's dead. I mean, everything was fine and then BAM! We get hit with the news of Director Shepard's death. Life is so unfair. I mean, this woman was like a kick-ass bitch, in a good way! Like so classy, cool as a cucumber, and sleek. But she was like, one of the nicest people I knew! But how could she be dead? Tony and Ziva were supposed to be protecting her! And Tony and Ziva are well… hard-core! Or, well, Ziva is, but Tony can be too! And now, well, she's dead. This woman was like a mother to us. And Gibbs was like a father. And we were all the little Jibblets. I don't know what that means, I just made it up. And now our family is just, like, torn again. It was bad enough went Kate died. But now Director Shepard too? Come on, it's just so unfair! It's just hard to believe that she won't ever come down to my lab again to make me behave, or to just keep me company for a little while. No more cute little bickerings between her and Gibbs. No more joking around with Tony, or chit-chatting with Ziva or reminiscing with Ducky. All the fun times with her, all over. Why is life so unfair?


End file.
